User talk:Grand Genral of Legos
Welcome! Hi Grand Genral of Legos -- we're excited to have Monsterpedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro User rights By Willowleaf I know it's soon but could you give me some higher rights, I love this wiki but there's tons of errors duplacates and other things I could fix really fast so consisder it, I'd love to help out :) No Subject I'm sorry for the way I acted last time I was here, it was quite impolite and childish, but I noticed a yahoo message I got about changes here and remembered this wiki, if I don't seem rude I would like to point out a few things - The wiki belongs to Mediawiki: Your Wikia does not belong to you it belongs to mediawikia and they pay for it, I'm just warning you because if you act that way to the wrong person you could get banned from wikia, and I believe wikia states you aren't allowed to post your own rules. - Too much banning: You shouldn't ban people for such fool hearty reasons, almost no wikis enforce any rules or ever threaten to ban someone unless they are spamming, so frequently threatening to ban people will surely deter from your wiki - Title error: Your title is still miss spelled I may not prevented people from easily finding you, to change it to the correct name e.g monster.wikia.com you need to request help from a wiki staff member, here is a link to the request form : http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact - Why I was mad: And I was mad before because you were telling me my grammar was bad when you yourself made dozens of grammar and spelling errors in your message it's self, it can be quite frustrating if you getting told you have bad grammar in poorly worded spelling error filled message.